


Dancing on the Head of a Pin

by fandoms_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_girl/pseuds/fandoms_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young ballet dancer Castiel Novak, coming from a family of renowned dancers, ends up meeting Dean Winchester, a famous dancer in his own right, when he goes to audition to join a dance company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the Head of a Pin

No one considered dance to be anything other than the grandest and best profession anyone in the family could undertake. Gabriel and Lucifer Novak had won awards for their performances around the world; their seemingly friendly, brotherly rivalry was the talk of every gossip magazine. Balthazar Novak’s dance academy had recently opened up locations in Australia and China. His methods were proven to produce only the best dancers. Everyone with aspirations of being in a professional ballet company wanted admittance to his schools. Anna Novak was the latest breakout star on Broadway. Everyone who had seen her starting performance agreed that she was it, the next big thing, with a future full of riches and accolades to look forward to. And then there was the youngest sibling. Castiel. He so desperately wanted to follow in his sibling’s footsteps, so very badly wanted his big break. But it hadn’t come. Not yet, anyway.

Which was how he found himself outside of a beautiful building in downtown New York, practice rooms enclosed with glass windows allowing a clear view of the dancers as they rehearsed. He almost chickened out. He had a meeting with the head of this dance company today. Balthazar and Anna had pulled a few strings to get it for him, both sarcastically wishing him luck before he went. They didn’t really think he had a shot. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his tan overcoat and pressed the call button beside the door.

“Yes?” came a grumbly, English-accented voice.

“Uh, hi. I’m Castiel. Castiel Novak? I’ve got an appointment with Mr. Crowley?” he asked, tentatively.

“Ah, yes. Another Novak. Come on up, then,” the voice responded, the words accented by the sound of a buzzer as the door was unlocked.

Cas reached for the handle, hand shaking slightly as he entered the building, the weight of his future on his shoulders as he climbed the steps to Crowley’s office. The man behind the desk was reclining, clutching a glass of scotch in one hand as he waved Cas in.

“Well, Novak. What can we do for you today? I saw your sister on Broadway a few nights ago. Now there’s talent,” Crowley remarked, chuckling, “So you think you can dance?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas responded, meeting the company director’s eyes. The mention of his siblings had sparked something in him. He was just as good as they were. And damn it all, he was going to show everyone that.  
“Prove it,” Crowley growled, getting to his feet and draining the last of his liquor, “Follow me.”

The youngest Novak did as he was told, following the other man up another flight of stairs to one of the practice rooms he’d glimpsed from the street. It wasn’t empty. A young man with sandy brown hair and brilliant green eyes watched them enter, a lazy smile crossing his features.

“Crowley, you bringing up the fresh meat for its torture session?” he joked, resting a leg on the bar and stretching.

“Hardly. He’s a Novak. There’s not really much more I could do to him, Winchester,” the director drawled.

Cas started at the name, wondering if the man before him was really the Dean Winchester, one of the only dancers to rival his brothers in fame and fortune.

“A Novak, huh? Let’s see what you’ve got,” Dean said, stepping away from the bar.

Without saying another word, Cas nodded, shrugging out of his overcoat and street shoes and quickly locating his ballet shoes in his bag.

“What would you like to see?” he asked the other men, sweating slightly from anticipation.

“Whatever you want to show us…do you know Swan Lake?” Dean asked, moving over to an mp3 dock and starting up a particular piece.

Cas nodded once more, closing his eyes for a moment, not bothering to warm up, simply finding his rhythm. He danced Prince Siegfried’s part, forgetting the others were watching him, losing himself in the motions and the notes. When the dance concluded, he turned back towards the others, anticipating their comments. Both Dean and Crowley looked impressed against their wills.

"Looks like we found your understudy, Winchester. Looks like raw talent really does run through the Novak blood. It could use some refining, there’s no doubt about that. Work with him, Winchester. I expect miracles,” Crowley instructed before turning and leaving Dean and Cas alone.

“Good job, man. That was a compliment. The last time I heard Crowley compliment someone, I think Hell froze over temporarily,” Dean smiled, patting Cas on the back, “I’d love to go get dinner or something with you, but I promised my little brother I’d be there for his engagement party. So, rain check on that, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Cas nodded mutely, still in shock.

“Oh! Of…of course!” he finally managed, staring openly at Dean, “Thank you!”

“Anytime, man. Anytime,” Dean beamed, nodding at Cas once more before taking his leave.

Cas left the building in something of a daze, a stupid smile plastered across his features. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

***

The next few weeks passed in something of a blur as he attended rehearsals, needing to know Dean’s part as well as he did, just in case. The principal female dancer was a beautiful girl named Meg, who seemed born to play Odette. Cas thought she easily rivaled Anna for poise and skill. He had a costume fitting, the tight, silky fabric sending a thrill through him when he wore it, dreams of one day being the principal himself dancing around his head. Dean caught him checking himself out and cast a long up and down look himself. The other dancer’s eyes seemed to hold some secret as he walked up behind Cas and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You look great, man. I almost wish…well, you look damn great,” Dean muttered, patting Cas on the back and hurrying off to his call.

Cas didn’t stop smiling the rest of the day, until he decided to conference call his siblings, let them know how he was doing.

“…you’re shitting me,” Gabriel said, “You’re an understudy to Dean fucking Winchester?”

“What kind of deal did you make, Cassie? Who’d you sell your soul to? Because there’s no way this is legitimate,” Balthazar drawled.

“Gabe, Balthy, lay off. You should be nicer to him. It’s a hard job. Besides, it’s not like he’ll ever make it as far as we did,” Anna remarked.

“Obviously not. He lacks the skill and the commitment,” came Lucifer’s judgmental voice.

“Guys, I…I’m really trying…and…you know what? I’ll see you at Thanksgiving,” Cas said, tapping the screen of his phone to end the call. He was fighting back tears and didn’t realize he wasn’t alone.

“That was overly harsh, man,” Dean called to him, walking over to Cas and putting an arm around his shoulders, “Come on. Let’s go get a drink.”

Cas nodded silently, his head falling as Dean led them out and down the street to the closest bar.

“I’m buying. Don’t argue,” Dean told him, ordering a bottle of whiskey from the bartender and pouring himself and Cas each a glass.

“Tell me about yourself,” he instructed the other, green eyes meeting blue.

Cas wasn’t entirely sure where to begin, so he just started talking, telling Dean whatever he could think of. The other man listened intently, nodding and emoting at all the right times as they drank the bottle. When Cas had said all he could think of, he returned the question. Dean paused for a moment, running a finger across his lips before telling his story. Cas was utterly enthralled by the man, the way he spoke, the way he moved, the way his eyes crinkled just a bit when he smiled. Cas’ phone buzzed in his pocket, and he glanced down at it, seeing a text message from Lucifer.

_[Text] Winchester’s Siegfried in Crowley’s company, isn’t he. I knew there was another reason I hated his name. That used to be my company. My principal role. Quit, brother. For the sake of our family. How could you hurt me like this? [Sent]_

Cas’ brow furrowed as he read, and he quickly typed out a text back.

_[Text] I didn’t know. You never said. [Sent] [Text] And no, I won’t leave. I won’t quit. You all don’t think I’ll amount to anything. You’re wrong. You’ve got power, prestige, money. Well, I’ve got my integrity. So, no, Lucifer. [Sent]_

He pocketed the phone and turned towards Dean again.

“Let’s…get out of here. I don’t care where we go. Let’s just…go,” he asked the other man, pleadingly.

“Sure, man. Of course,” Dean replied, quickly paying their tab, “My place all right? It’s not too far from here.”

Cas nodded in quick agreement, following where Dean lead once more. His place turned out to be a luxury penthouse suite at the top of a skyscraper.

“Almost feel like we’re in heaven,” Cas muttered, looking out at the dark clouds that were cocooning the building.

“A dark heaven, maybe,” Dean replied, casting a look around them, “I’d rather be closer to the ground, but this was the only open place close to the studio, and since it’s footing most of the bill…”

“Ah,” Cas murmured in agreement, turning back to Dean, who was much closer to him than he’d realized. They stared at each other for a moment, the younger dancer’s eyes darting over every inch of the other’s face, always returning to those comforting, sparkling green eyes.

“I don’t…” Cas began, cut off by Dean’s sudden motion as the other man kissed him.

Cas stiffened, and Dean pulled back, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” Dean’s words went unspoken as Cas returned the kiss with added forced. They wrapped their arms around each other, trying to get as close as possible to one another.

“Had I known this is how you’d respond, I would have made a move weeks ago,” Dean murmured, walking backwards to lead them to his bedroom.

“If you’d made a move weeks ago…no, we still definitely would have ended up here,” Cas smiled, “I’ve liked you since the day we met.”

Dean beamed, the broadest and most genuine smile Cas had ever seen him wear. Both men quickly kicked off their shoes and shrugged out of their jackets and shirts, leaving a trail of clothing that led straight to the bed. Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, the hardness in both of their pants exceptionally obvious as Cas straddled him. A small moan escaped Cas’ mouth, and his hands when to the clasp on Dean’s trousers.

“You ever…ah…done this before?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Cas tentatively shook his head no.

“S’all right. You can top. This time,” Dean grinned, helping Cas discard the pants and his underwear.

Cas wrapped a careful hand around Dean’s length, stroking it slowly. Dean’s back arched in response to the motions, and a gasp escaped his lips as Cas hesitantly put his lips to the head of the cock. The younger dancer took as much of Dean as he could into his mouth, still making slow, deliberate motions.

“Bit more practice, I’d bet you could take the whole thing. Raw talent,” Dean remarked, hips bucking a bit, “My turn.”

He withdrew from Cas’ mouth, guiding the other man onto his back and quickly removing his pants and jockeys.

“I’ve got a lot to teach you,” Dean murmured, meeting Cas’ eyes and grinning as he took all of Cas’ length in one swallow. Cas had never felt anything like it before, this feeling of being consumed entirely, and he almost came then and there, but managed to maintain his self-control. Dean could feel the muscle contractions in Cas’ stomach and chuckled around the cock in his mouth.

“Time for the main event, hmmm?” Dean asked as he pulled away and stepped back, withdrawing a container of lube from his bedside table. He passed the lube to Cas, who immediately slicked down his length.  
“Are you, uh, are you sure?” Cas asked as Dean positioned himself on the bed to give Cas easy access to his opening.

“Go for it, man,” came Dean’s slightly muffled response.

With slight trepidation, Cas eased his way inside Dean, the warmth and tightness enveloping his cock. It was amazing, one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced. Dean groaned and shifted so that they were on their sides as Cas found his rhythm, pounding in and out of the other man, one hand reaching around to stroke Dean’s length as he kissed the other man’s neck.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re…good,” Dean managed, his eyes half shut. He tilted his head back so he could catch Cas’ lips, one of his hands joining Cas’ on his cock.

“Dean…I don’t know…how much longer…” Cas managed to say.

“It’s all right. Come, Cas. Come inside of me,” Dean instructed, the tightness in his midsection an indication that he was about to release as well.

Cas nodded fervently, increasing the pace of his thrusts until he came, shoving his cock all the way inside Dean as he did so. Dean came with a groan a few moments later, his seed covering his hand and Cas’.  
The younger dancer gently withdrew from Dean, who was wiping his hand on the silk sheets and indicated it was all right for Cas to follow suit. Once they’d cleaned themselves up a bit, Dean pulled Cas to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man once more.

“I’ve liked you too, man. From the day we first met,” Dean muttered, kissing Cas’ cheek before saying, “Sleep well.”

Cas was unable to respond, unable to do anything more than curl up against Dean and fall into the best sleep of his life at the thought that he’d finally found someone who could love him for who he was, without strings attached.

***

A few more weeks passed. Dean and Cas had dates every week, seemed to end up at Dean’s penthouse almost every night. Opening night for Swan Lake was rapidly approaching, and there was a definite air of excitement around the studio. Everything seemed to have fallen perfectly into place, until one night, when Dean and Cas were walking home together.

Cas was laughing at something Dean had just said, arm linked with the other man. Neither of them noticed the car, at least, not a first. The smile slid from Dean’s face as the car zoomed towards them, clearly intent on hitting them both. The older dancer managed to shove Cas out of the way, taking the full impact of the hit.

Everything that happened next was a blur of pain, sirens, flashing lights, the sterile smell of the hospital. Cas was forced to wait outside of Dean’s room after he got out of surgery. It had been touch and go, but it looked like he was stable, for now. Time would tell if he would wake up, let alone dance again.

Cas’ siblings all stopped by to offer their condolences. It was almost Thanksgiving, so the whole family was in town. But none of them really understood, he didn’t think. He couldn’t lose Dean. He just couldn’t. Lucifer was the last to arrive, and he seemed slightly surprised to find Cas all in one piece.

“So sorry about your boyfriend. Guess that means you’ll be dancing Siegfried, huh?” Lucifer asked, tone mocking.

“Do you think I care about that right now? Dean’s…he’s…he pushed me out of the way. I thought it was going to hit us both,” Cas remarked, glaring at his oldest brother.

Something flickered across Lucifer’s face as Cas spoke, and the youngest Novak noticed.

“Tell me, Lucifer. Tell me you didn’t have anything to do with this. Tell me you aren’t really that petty,” Cas hissed, “Is this how you got so far? Paid to have the competition literally taken out?”

“It was supposed to hit you both. Not fatally, just enough to knock you both out of commission so I could have my company and my part back. Happy? You’ll never be able to prove anything, Cassie,” Lucifer grinned, turning on his heel and stalking out.

Cas was fuming, about to go after his brother and force him to admit to someone, anyone, what he had done. But then he heard his name.

“Cas,” Dean called groggily, “Cas, where are you?”

He was by Dean’s side in an instant.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” he swore, tears starting to form as he clutched Dean’s hand.

***

Dean’s prognosis was a mixed bag. He would live. But he was in for months of intense physical therapy before he was going to be able to move properly again, much less dance. He didn’t seem to mind. Cas was going to be Prince Siegfried, and Dean beamed every time it was brought up. Cas no longer really cared about the role. He would dance it, of course, but he was just grateful to have Dean. Dean who still wanted him, despite what Lucifer had done.

“You can’t pick your family, Cas. Sometimes they’re just a great big bag of dicks,” he told his boyfriend, shrugging it off and kissing him. Cas was at every physical therapy session, always there to catch Dean if he fell.

When opening night came, Dean was in the front row with his brother and his fiancée. All of Cas’ family, with the exception of Lucifer, were present. Cas danced like he’d never done before. It would be all over the papers the next day. He was the new it dancer in the world. He’d done it. He’d matched his siblings. And when the curtain call came, and Cas took his first bow, Dean was the one leading the standing ovation, despite his injuries, mouthing the words “I love you” as he did.


End file.
